sakurahimekadenfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Sakura
Princess Sakura Princess Sakura is one of the main characters in Sakura hime kaden and is the granddaughter of Princess Kaguya who was the weilder of Chizakura The blood cherry blossom sword.( which is the only weapon that can kill/destroy ,the man eating mononoke,Youko)Because Princess Sakura is her granddaughter she can also weild Chizakura. Character Concept One of Arina Tanemura's favourite characters in this manga her main favourite character is asagiri.Arina says "I worked backwards from "heian period = black hair. She is the princess from the moon, after all.(I wanted to give her an otherworldly look)", Arina even describes her as a "flexiable personality" and that shes "very strong inside". Sakura doesn't like to be told what to do, she has a tomboyish additude,and likes snacks. She tries to like her to be wed, she's kind but she will stand up for herself.Sakura is the princess of the moon and she can weild the blood cherry blossom sword, she's not the average, tea-time princess. Name *Sakura's name in japanese origin means "Cherry Blossom" *Sakura's last name is never mentioned so people just call her Princess Sakura and for short Sakura.People guess her last name is hime but that just means manga. Apperance Sakura is an average height young girl with brown hair that changes to blonde in the summer and spring,and when she transforms her hair colour changes to a silver-white.Sakura is allways seen in a traditional kimono with a range of diffrent hair pieces except when transformed where she wears a short skirt and long-loused sleaved dress with the ying and yang symbol just above the skirt, with a black neck collar with a pink-diamond or ruby dangaling off it.(as seen in the first image,on the top right). Throughout the manga Sakura's beauty is mentioned even the councilor mentions "her charms" who later turns out to be a youko working for Enju. Personality Sakura is a careing person at heart to the people familiar to her and close to her but when Prine Oura(also known as Aoba)comes her personality drastackly changes to a loud mouthed whiner and brat yet she is truly not like that at all she then slowly gets back to her original personality but on the night of there bridal night (Sakura's and Aoba's) an youko turns up attacking the village Sakura rushes to help but then gets attacked herself then aoba shoots an arrow through her chest then her personality is shaken but it slowly restores itself when The Togu(Fujimurasaki) shows intrest in her and ends up kissing her while Aoba is watching from an unspotable distance, then Aoba starts to show how much he loves Sakura and from then on her personality is back to normal untill Enju turns out to be Sakura's older brother then Sakura is upset at some points and confused in others. Soul Symbol Sakura's soul symbol translates to "Destroy". History Sakura has a long background were she lost her mother and father at a very young age and then suposiably lost her older brother at a young age.When her brother was alive people in the village used to be scared of her and her brother (Kai) and ladies in waything would talk about how scary she was to the villagers and was considered an outcast due to the fact that she didnt have any friends and then after her brother died because she lived on a large estate ladies in wayting would try not to make eye contact and try not to be in the same room. Her Brothers death The true fact about her brother is that he didnt die when sakura was 10 he actually went to meet the emperor on the outskirts of the capital at his villa then the emperor captured him bacause a lady in waiting said"the princess is in love with her older brother" and also because the emperor had a plan to isolate Sakura so he traped Kai in a water chamber for 3 years and 10 months. 3 Main Relationships Aoba(Prince Oura) Sakura never really knew who he was or what he looked like or was like all she knew about him was that he was her betrothed since birth. Later when she got to know him she really found his personality intresting then she found him confusing but later she found out that he deeply loves her but because he couldn't become the togu(the next emperor) all that love turned to hatred.Then he showed her how much he loved her and so far there in a relationship. Asagiri(Friend since Sakura was small) Sakura first met Asagiri with a slave trader at that time Asagiri didnt have a name because she didnt speak but the night Sakura traded her for Sakura's kimono,Sakura slept in the spare room with Asagiri and took her out of the small animal cage and held her in Sakura's warm hands and Asagiri spoke for the first time in years and told Sakura her name and from then on the became honerable friends. Kai(Enju) Kai and Sakura are brother and sister but then Kai fell ill and apparently died but really that was just to cover up the fact that the moon side of him had awoke and so was being kept in a water chamber for most of Sakura's life until she turned the age 14 and Enju came back to see Sakura and to take her to a place were the people of the moon stay. In chapter 10 Sakura explains about how her older brother "In a way,was my first love". Powers Because of the fact that shes Kaguya's granddaughter so she has the blood of a creature from the moon and also because Kaguya is the princess of the moon and brought the weapon Chizakura from the moon Sakura can weild it and uses it to destroy yokou an immortal fleash eating demon/mononoke that can only be killed/destroyed useing Chizakura. Chizakura has its veryown personality wich includes it agreeing with Sakura's feelings and emotions in battle and also includes near the begining the reason why Sakura couldnt controll Chizakura but could sommon her.